The present invention relates to an arrangement for uniform distribution of products on reciprocable transporting and cleaning organs of sieve conveyors in inclined position, for example for uniform distribution of agricultural products in sieve boxes of a self-propelled harvester thresher during threshing on laterally inclined slopes, wherein the swinging (oscillating) direction and thereby also the transporting direction of the transported product is changeable in dependence upon the lateral inclination of the transporting or cleaning organ.
Arrangement of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed, for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,647. It has been, however, recognized from practice that since the whole sieve box must be deflected from its rectilinear oscillating movement, great masses must be moved that causes considerable strength problems. A further disadvantages of this construction is that the guide means applied for the deflection and the necessary cross joints are subjected to a very high wear. Not the least is the considerable disadvantage in that almost all means required for the deflection are arranged inside the harvester thresher housing. As a result of this, a significant part of an inner space required for other important devices, for example for the tank, is lost.